I'll Wait
by B-shiro
Summary: A onesided TrunksPan. I assure you, it deals with a scenario we all thought of at one point or another.


Babyshiro: ^^ heh I now typing my first ever T/P fic!  
  
Izzy: .  
  
Babyshiro: .OK! I would just like to say the ideal for this story was inspired by another fic written by an author in which I forgot his/her name! Heh anyways all the credit for this fic goes to him/her! That's about all I have to say on that soooo.plz R&R afterwards K!  
  
Disclaim: I do not own DBZ! Oh the humanity!  
  
  
  
1 'I'll Wait'  
  
Videl sat in a rocking chair cradling her newborn daughter Pan. She was born only a week ago. She left the hospital three days ago, but to Videl it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Gohan smiled as he looked down at his darling baby girl. She looked just like her mother. He waved his hand over her face as if to show Pan he was there for her.  
  
Pan gurgled like all babies sometimes do, as she reached out for his hand barely touching it. Pan giggled with delight as Gohan continued to wave his hand over her face. Finally grasping it she held onto it tight.  
  
Gohan grinned, she had his strength it was easy to tell by the grip she hand placed, strong and firm, yet gentle.  
  
"She's gorgeous," Gohan said happily. Videl smiled at that comment, their daughter was indeed a sight.  
  
"Yes she is isn't she?" Videl said cradling her baby closer to her. Gohan nodded in agreement, because in his eyes Pan was the most gorgeous being alive much like her mother.  
  
Videl snapped out of their rare family bonding moment and said sternly to Gohan, "We have to prepare for our guest, they should want to see our darling Pan."  
  
"Yeah," Gohan replied thoughtfully, as he left to go tend to go fix whatever needed to be fixed. Videl laid Pan down for her nap so she wouldn't be tired when the guest arrived.  
  
Later that day there was a knock at the door Gohan opened it and smiled warmly at the sight of his friends and family.  
  
"Great to see you all again," Gohan chirped cheerfully as he let them all in. Videl came to door and also greeted them.  
  
"It's been a while huh?" Gohan said giving off that classic Goku grin.  
  
"Yeah it has," Goku his father said grinning as well.  
  
"It has been a while that is if you call five days a long time," Vegeta butted in as Bulma rolled her eyes skyward.  
  
"Please Vegeta," Bulma started, "For once be nice."  
  
"Like that would ever happen," ChiChi snorted, "The day Vegeta says anything nice is the day I divorce Goku for a punk bike rider, and trust me that will never happen." Vegeta scowled at this remark, while the other minus a few snickered.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta lighten up," Goku said full heartedly smacking Vegeta on the back playfully, much to Vegeta's dismay.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta muttered resisting a dieing urge to hit Goku square in the face.  
  
While the others conversed about how adorably cute Pan was Videl was letting anyone who wanted to and was able to hold Pan.  
  
Meanwhile Goten and Trunks 13 and 14 years of age had started their own conversation about everything but Pan until.  
  
"So Trunks what do you think of my niece?" Goten asked curios for the answer while Trunks stared back puzzled.  
  
"The same way I think about every other baby," Trunks said, "annoying and noisy."  
  
"Trunks!" Goten whined, "Be serious!"  
  
"I was being serious," Trunks stated bluntly.  
  
Goten blinked for a second his eyes full of confusion but soon he recovered and asked, "Have you even seen Pan?"  
  
"Yeah loads of times," Trunks said to Goten's amazement.  
  
"You have?" Goten asked shocked.  
  
"Uh huh," Trunks said smirking, "On TV with Never Ever Land, Wendy, and oh yeah Captain Hook!"  
  
"I don't mean Peter Pan!" Goten shouted now upset, "I mean my niece Pan Son!"  
  
"Oh," Trunks said sarcastically, "I thought you were talking about Peter Pan, my bad." This only made Goten madder; finally he grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him over to where Pan and Videl were.  
  
"Videl?" Goten asked, "Can Trunks see Pan?" Goten still had a tight grasp on Trunks's arm making escape impossible.  
  
"Of course," Videl answered smiling at Trunks.  
  
"No! No! That's ok," Trunks replied.  
  
"What is Trunks afraid of a little baby?" Goten taunted, seeing if this new approach would trick his friend into holding Pan.  
  
"I am not!" Trunks snapped back glaring at Goten.  
  
"Well then prove it," Goten shot back handing Pan over to a resisting Trunks.  
  
"Fine!" Trunks said taking hold of Pan. When he looked back up he realized that Goten had left.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked questionably. Trunks looked from left to right not seeing his friend until he noticed his that Goten had taken up talking to Marron.  
  
'Oh please,' Trunks thought scoffing at the sight.  
  
He then looked down at the little girl in front of him, for the first time he actually got a good look at her, and she did prove to be beautiful. She had dazzling eyes and a cute smile and what was he thinking? Trunks shook his head to rid the thoughts. Though he couldn't help but stare at the little girl in front of him.  
  
She cooed softly as she tugged on Trunks's shirt, possibly trying to pull him down to her level of to pull herself up to his. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do. She giggled at his clueless ness. She continued to pull at his shirt giggles erupting from her every time she did.  
  
'She has her fathers strength,' though Trunks smirking once more.  
  
"Your quiet strong did you know that?" Trunks asked her softly knowing that she couldn't talk back but her cooing was enough for him to know she had heard that. She snuggled close to Trunks drooling on his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Something about Pan seem to strike Trunks's fancy. Then a thought seemed to cross his mind causing an unmistakable Vegeta smirk to surface upon his face.  
  
'I'll wait,' Trunks thought, 'I'll wait.' He stroked Pan gently across the cheek. He'd wait for her; he'd wait for this beauty. It was going to be all worth it soon, soon.  
  
He smiled devilishly, wondering if it was a sin to have such feelings got someone so much younger than him. Then again what others considered bad seemed so good to him, after all like they say 'Love Has No Boundaries.'  
  
He placed his hand near her head, stroking her hair; she was so young, so sweet, so innocent. He lowered himself down to her level and whispered low enough only for her to hear and her alone. "I'll wait for you my queen, I'll wait," he whispered gently kissing her forehead.  
  
Babyshiro: So what cha think?  
  
Izzy: bad very bad!  
  
Babyshiro: NOT YOU! The Reviewers!  
  
Izzy: ??? What reviewers?  
  
Babyshiro: -_- the ones about to review duh!  
  
Izzy: you wish!  
  
Babyshiro: *sigh* I DO! Anyways please R&R PLZ!!! 


End file.
